warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Equuleus13
Diskussionsseite von Moony + Schön, dass du auf meine Disku - Seite gekommen bsit :3. Hinterlass mir eine Nachricht ich beiß nicht (oder doch?)! -- 17:11, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) "Schwarze Seele" Hallo Equuleus13, Ich hab gemerkt, dass du einige Seiten der Kategorie:Schwarze Seele hinzugefügt hast. Daran ist prinzipiell nichts falsch, da es sich dabei ja um eine von jedem verwendbare Kategorie handelt, allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Seiten, die du dafür hinzugefügt hast, überhaupt keine Charaktere sind, was angesichts der Beschreibung der Kategorie ("Eine Katze wird zu einer schwarzen Seele, wenn sie bei ihrem Tod nicht in den Wald der Finsternis und auch nicht in den SternenClan kommt. Nach ihrer Verwandelung müssen diese Katzen Taten vollbringen, die entweder bestimmen, ob sie in den SternenClan oder den Wald der Finsternis kommen. Eine schwarze Seele entsteht ebenfalls, wenn eine bereits bestehende schwarze Seele einer lebenden Katze Schaden zufügt. Eine schwarze Seele hat meist schwarze Augen und einen bestimmten Fluch, der auf ihr liegt.") dann doch etwas unpassend ist ^^ Ich schlage daher vor, dass du dir für deine Geschichte(n), die du mit "Schwarze Seele" kategorisieren willst, eine eigene Kategorie anmeldest (z.B. "Schwarze Seele (Geschichte)" oder "Schwarze Seele (Equuleus13)" oder sowas). Wie das mit dem Anmelden funktioniert, ist alles hier erklärt. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch weiteres kreatives Schaffen :) 12:10, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Danke auch für die Kooperation :) 13:03, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Hi Equuleus13, Kategorien bearbeiten oder entfernen kannst du, indem du die Seite bearbeitest und rechts im Kategorienfeld entweder auf den Bleistift oder den Mülleimer klickst, die immer jeweils neben der Kategorie erscheinen, über der du mit der Maus hoverst 22:06, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) RE:Hilfe Hallo Equuleus! Danke für deine Anweisungen, aber im Moment versuche ich gar nicht mein Profil umzugestalten. Ich mache das wahrscheinlich morgen :) Dass da noch so ein Fail steht weiss ich, ich behebe das später. LG Sonnenschatten Hellu what’s up? Helluuu equuleus13 Erstmal du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich gebraucht habe um deinen Namen richtig zu schreiben^^ Kann ich dich deshalb equu nennen? Okay bevor ich noch mehr unnötiges Zeug aus meinem viel zu kleinen Brain raushaue, Hi ich bin Wintersturm *winkewinke* Ich war mal ne Zeit lang ziemlich aktiv hier, jetzt aber nicht mehr so, aber ich schaue immer mal wieder vorbei um mit ein paar alten freunden zu schreiben und um vielleicht, aber nur gaaanz vielleicht, neue kennenzulernen und tadaaa hier bin ich (wie lang war jetzt bitte dieser Satz? Ich rede eindeutig zu viel) Ich hab schon gesehen dass du seit einiger Zeit hier aktiv bist und das du dich hier schon ziemlich gut auskennst, aber trotzdem biete ich dir hiermit meine Hilfe an, ich bin eben professionell. Das wars auch schon wieder, stay cool equivalent Byee Guten Morgen Schön, dass du mir deine Hilfe anbietest, aber die brauche ich eigentlich nicht. Mit Codes bin ich ganz gut. Ich hab bloß meine acht Jahre alten Artikel aufgehübscht :D 08:40, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Test Sooo ich hoffe es funktioniert xD Danke nochmal <3 Eule die am Tag schläft 16:12, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) RE:Kooperation Hallo Equu! Ich würde mich freuen, mit dir zu kooperieren :) Ich habe nur das Problem, dass ich in meiner momentanen Geschichte keinen neuen Clan gebrauchen kann (hab ich zumindest das Gefühl). Der Fokus meiner Geschichte ist schon festgelegt und hat weniger mit den Problemen der Clans zu tun, sondern erstrangig persönlichen Problemen meiner Hauptcharas und noch anderen Dingen, wie zum Beispiel mit dem SternenClan oder Wald der Finsternis. Wenn jetzt also ein neuer Clan hinzukommen würde, würden meine Hauptcharas vermutlich gar nicht so viel damit zu tun haben, da sie schon andere Probleme haben. Ehrlich gesagt steht der KieselClan schon ziemlich out of Focus in der Hauptgeschichte, da ist es nicht so gut, wenn dann noch ein Clan einfach da ist. Könnten wir stattdessen eine neue Geschichte mit anderen Clans schreiben? Der SeeClan kann ja der SeeClan bleiben, aber dass ich dann noch einen Clan mache und die ganze Geschichte dann an einem anderen Ort spielt? Wir könnten dann ja noch mehr Clans machen und uns eine neue Story überlegen. Das wäre mir ehrlich gesagt viel lieber. Wäre das in Ordnung? LG deine Shadow Re: Segen des SternenClans Sehr viele Bearbeitung auf meinen Seiten (Clans, Charas, Stories) etc. 18:32, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) RE:RE:Kooperation Wenn der Clan in die nächste Staffel käme, würden wir das Projekt dann erst starten? Das würde unter umständen noch Jahre dauern! D: Und ich weiss noch nicht, welche Charaktere am Ende der Staffel leben und welche dann tot sind. Ich sehe wirklich nur zwei Möglichkeiten: 1. Neue Clans, neue Story, neuer Ort 2. Eine Art zweiter Plot, der parallel zu meinem allein geschriebenen Plot läuft, mit dem Leucht-, Wurzel-, Flocken-, Kiesel- und SeeClan. Ich könnte ein paar Charakteren, die bis jetzt als Nebencharaktere gedacht waren, mehr Bedeutung zufliessen lassen, dass sie auch Protagonisten werden und sich mit Plot zwei beschäftigen. Denkst du das kriegen wir hin? Oder ist Idee eins besser? LG Shadow PS: Nice Siggi ;) RE:RE:RE:Kooperation Hi Equu! ^-^ Ich bin eher dafür, neue Clans und eine neue Geschichte zu machen. Ist das in Ordnung? Und danke für den Vorschlag mit der Siggi! Ich hätte gern eine: Stars meet, Sun speaks, Moon sees and creeps Könntest du den Spruch schwarz und meinen Namen hellorange machen? Ich weiss leider nicht welche Schriftarten du zur Verfügung hast, nimm für den Namen bitte etwas schlichtes und für den Spruch eine speziellere Schriftart. Ich brauche keine Sonderzeichen. Danke, wenn du das für mich tun könntest! LG Shadow Frage zur Siggi Hallo Equu Welche Einstellungen meinst du genau, weil ich finde nirgends eine solche Funktion? LG Shadow Bin im Chat Geschichte Ich finde deine Idee gut. Ausserdem mag ich den Namen des Stammes sehr ^^. Sollen wir uns mehr mit der Vertreibung oder eher mit der Reise oder doch eher an die Anpassung des neuen Territoriums beschäftigen? Wir könnten auch alles davon machen, wenn du Lust hast :) So ein Clan auf Reisen erlebt so einiges, ganz Spontanes, was sicher sehr interessant wird LG dankefür die Siggi :) 14:13, 25. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Super, bin mit allem einverstanden! :) 19:50, 25. Jul. 2019 (UTC) RE:Infoboxen Kein Problem, find ich sowieso etwas anschaulicher :) 15:54, 26. Jul. 2019 (UTC) RE: Katzen Meine Schildpattkatze haben wir nach einem Wurf auch kastrieren lassen da meinen Eltern einmal Babykatzen gereicht haben. Die Schildpattkätzin ist schon tausendfache Uroma und müsste ungefähr 10 Jahre alt sein. Die kleine schwarz-weiße ist viel jünger und ungefähr 2 oder 3. Ich finde der Kriegername hängt immer ein wenig vom Charakter ab aber ich versuche es trotzdem mal :D Samba könnte Funkenblüte heißen, aufgrund der orangen Sprenkel oder Sprenkelfeuer. Da Nala wild war könnte zu ihr etwas mit -kralle oder -sturm passen. So wie z.B. Blitzkralle oder Gewittersturm. Und natürlich können wir jederzeit über belanglose Themen reden xD Eule die am Tag schläft 11:06, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Storyline + Signatur Hmmm... für Signatur muss ich mir noch ein wenig Zeit lassen, da es mir sehr schwer fällt mich für einen Spruch zu entscheiden xD Und es hat mich immer ein wenig gestört dass die Leser nicht wissen wie der Wald der Finsternis entstanden ist und wer entscheidet wo verstorbene Katzen hinkommen also die Hauptstaffel geht eigentlich um die Entstehung des WdFs... ich hoffe das war kein Spoiler. Und die Special/Short Adventures sind entweder bei der Erstellung der Charaktere/Hintergrundgeschichte gekommen oder weil sie mir in "echten" Warrior Cats feheln wie z.B. Kleinsterns Special Adventure, indem zwei Anführer verschiedener Clans eine verbotene Beziehung haben. Also eigentlich habe ich immer wenn ich entschieden habe wie der Charakter eines Charakters ist mich selbst gefragt Warum ist dieser Charakter so wie er ist? Und so haben sie eine Hintergrundgeschichte bekommen das zu einem eingen Special/Short Adventure geführt hat. Ein einziges Mal (bei Nachtjägers Gewissen) bassiert die Geschichte auf einem Lied (Grey von Icon). Eule die am Tag schläft 11:26, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Aschenpelz Es ist zwar eine sehr unbeliebte Meinung aber ich liebe Aschenpelz. Ich mochte ihn schon seit Gefährliche Spuren und deshalb habe ich nie aufgehört ihn zu mögen wahrscheinlich. In Dämmerung waren Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle noch zerstritten und die Autoren haben das in Sonnenuntergang anscheinend vergessen denn da war ohne wirklichen Grund wieder alles gut zwischen den beiden. Da ich auch kein großer Fan von Brombeerstern bin, bin ich der Meinung das Eichhornschweif sich für Aschenpelz hätte entscheiden sollen (und ich bin schon soooo lange am Überlegen ein AU dazu zu schreiben). Ich verstehe auch nicht dass die meisten sagen "Wenn Aschenpelz Eichhornschweif wirklich geliebt hätte, würde er sich für sie und Brombeerstern freuen". Vielleicht liegt es nur an mir aber egal wie glücklich die Person die ich liebe ist, wäre ich enttäuscht dass sie so glücklich ohne mich ist. Und ich kann Aschenpelz absolut nachvollziehen dass aus Enttäuschung Wut wird weshalb er die Szene im Feuer umgezogen hat. Wie stehst du dazu? Ich weiß meine Meinung vertreten nicht viele also ist es nicht schlimm wenn du auf der anderen Seite stehst xD Und dazu dass Distelblatt ihn umgebracht hat: Ich finde diese Aktion sehr Out-Of-Character. Ich meine Distelblatt war immer die, die als erstes an das Gesetz der Krieger gedacht hat. Jaaa ihr Leben wurde ziemlich durcheinander geworfen dadurch dass Blattsee ihre Mutter ist aber ich finde das es mehr zu ihrem Charakter gepasst hätte, hätte sie sich nun vollkommen an das Gesetz der Krieger gehalten, da das dass einzige ist was ihr noch halt gibt und woran sie glaubt. Und ja ich bin auch der Meinung dass man Blattsee verbannen müsste aber das hätte nicht zu Feuerstern gepasst. Wie ist deine Meinung dazu? Eule die am Tag schläft 15:00, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Feuerstern sollte sich wirklich lieber auf den DonnerClan konzentrieren. Blaustern hätte wirklich eine besseren Krieger als ihren Nachfolger wählen können. Bin jetzt übrigens im Chat ;) Eule die am Tag schläft 15:20, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Tüpfelblatt x Feuerstern ist einfach nur schrecklich. Das schlimmste ist der Grund warum Tüpfelblatt in Die letzte Hoffnung richtig gestorben ist: damit sich Feuerstern im SternenClan nicht zwischen ihr und Sandsturm entscheiden muss. Also es ist ja auch wirklich schwer sich zwischen Tüpfelblatt einer Kätzin die er 4 Monde oder so gekannt und Sandsturm seiner Gefährtin mit der er sein gesamtes Leben zusammen war zu entscheiden... einfach nur schrecklich xD Eule die am Tag schläft 18:44, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Re:Geschichte Klar, ich werde sie mir durchlesen ;) 20:34, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Schon unterwegs zum Chat ;) Re:Zeremonien für Zwielicht In der Tat, ich habe vergessen dir so einiges über Zwielicht und der Gruppe zu erzählen^^ Also Zwielicht ist vorher eine Streunerin gewesen und war die jenige die die Gruppe gegründet hat (gleichzeitig ist sie auch die Anführerin) aber diese Gruppe hat sich erst später in vier Gruppen aufgeteilt und später wurden daraus vier Clans. Und erst als sie die Clans gegründet haben, bekamen sie von ihren neuen Ahnen (Die sieben Sternenhimmel) ihre neun Leben. In diesem Falle sind es jedoch 13 Leben. Den der Ahnen besitzt Vier Seen. Wenn der zukünftige Anführer aus jeweils jeden der Vier Seen trinkt bekommt er einmal das (10.)Leben eines Elements (Feuer, Wasser... usw.), das (11.)Leben einer Waffe (Speer, Sense, Pfeil mit Bogen...), das (12.)Leben im Notfall eine Menschengestalt anzunehmen und das (13). Leben einer verstorbenen Katze so eine Art Beschützer des Anführers. Diese Katze ist sein letztes Leben, wenn dies erlischt löst sich der Beschützer des Anführers auf und wird wiedergeboren. Die Namen muss ich noch zusammenstellen, aber das wird nicht so lange dauern ;) Lg, deine 11:55, 28. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Karamell Jo, das wären die Seiten, die ich meine: Die Vision der Sterne - Wütende Welle und Karamellfall (by Equuleus) PS: Ups, das ist glaubs dein eigener Oc Sonnenschatten 12:25, 28. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Danke Ich glaube es hat geklappt xD Danke <3 also wirklich danke ich hätte ohne dich wahrscheinlich nie eine vernünftige Signatur bekommen da ich zu schüchtern bin um andere danach zu fragen :D Dankeeee <3 [[User:LUCAnerd|'Eule'die am'Tag schläft'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:LUCAnerd|''We create our own demons.]] 14:04, 28. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ich bin kein großer Fan von Cedric einfach weil er zu schnell stirbt xD Ich fange Charaktere meistens erst noch 2/3 Büchern an zu mögen. Ich habe Twilight also die Biss-Reihe bis jetzt nur gelesen und noch nie geguckt und ich habe sehr gemischte Gefühle für diese Buchreihe. Manchmal mag ich sie und manchmal kann ich sie nicht ausstehen.. ziemlich verwirrend xD Und Trainspotting ist glaube ich ein Film und ich glaube ich habe den irgendwann mal wegen Ewan McGregor geguckt habe ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher xD [[User:LUCAnerd|'Euledie am'Tag schläft'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:LUCAnerd|''We create our own demons.]] 14:32, 28. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Wichtig!!! Ich werde erst am 2. oder 5. August wieder on-kommen! (Gehe in die Ferien) Ich finde deine Ideen gut, du kannst auch damit schon mal anfangen/weitermachen, während ich weg bin. LG 21:35, 28. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Huhu erstmal wollte ich sagen, dass wir gerne Freunde sein können und du mich Tüpfel nennen darfst ^^ Dann möchte ich dir danken für dein Lob über meine Vorlagen, ich arbeite dran sie etwas zu varieren. (also langhaar und kurzhaar zu machen und solche Sachen) 17:35, 29. Jul. 2019 (UTC) RE: Cover & Verrückte Idee Ich bin für jede verrückte Idee zu haben also klar :D Ich brauche nur mehr Details z.B. Wie? Wann? Worüber? Und was? xD Wir können uns ja mal wieder im Chat treffen und dann erklärst du mir deine Idee... und ich muss dich warnen: ich habe absolut keine Ahnung von Codes also entweder muss ich von dir lernen oder das alles würde dein Job werden, aber ich hoffe sowas kann man schnell lernen xD Und natürlich kann ich dir ein Cover machen, am besten schickst du mir aber Links zu den Bildern die du haben willst und beschrifte die Bilder bitte so dass ich weiß was gemeint ist, wie z.B. Großer Katzenkopf (Link), Hintergrund (Link), Katze Hintergrund (Link), und sag mir bitte auch wo die Katzen im Hintergrund sein sollen :) [[User:LUCAnerd|'Euledie am'Tag schläft'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:LUCAnerd|''We create our own demons.]] 10:19, 31. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Coverrrrr (etwas spät :'D) Hallöchen, hier ist Disclosure :) Du hattest mich vor ein paar Tagen wegen eines Covers (für Schwarze Seelen) angeschrieben. Ich hatte im letzten Monat recht viel Stress, deshalb hab ichs leider erst jetzt gesehen :( Solltest du dennoch noch Interesse haben, oder irgendetwas anderes brauchen/irgendwelche Fragen haben, wende dich immer gerne an mich - bin jetzt aus dem Stress raus :D Liebe Grüße! 09:47, 1. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Verrückte Idee die 2. Ich bin dabei :D [[User:LUCAnerd|'Euledie am'Tag schläft''']][[Benutzer Diskussion:LUCAnerd|''We create our own demons.]] 15:05, 1. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Zurück Hallo equu! Ich bin wieder da. Entschuldigung, dass ich meine Abreise so spät angekündigt habe. LG 10:14, 3. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Ok, kein Problem (dass du auch mal weg gehst + die Kapitelanzahl) 21:41, 3. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Verrat der ersten Schwester Hmm ich muss überlegen, ich habe halt ungerne mehr als eine Katze an meiner Geschichte mit bei, weil ich schon gewisse Pläne habe. Und sonst geht das vielleicht durcheinander. Aber du kannst mir helfen, aber nur so lange bis Froschpfote wieder zurück ist, vielleicht ist er im Urlaub. Lena Tiemann (Diskussion) 08:39, 11. Aug. 2019 (UTC)Lena Tiemann alias Mondfeder Hey! Hey Moony Ich bin wie du warscheinlich gemerkt hast im moment nicht sehr aktiv xD Klar können wir Freunde sein^^ und toll das dir meine Geschichten gefallen, vielleicht können wir auch mal eine zusammen schreiben. Das mit der Siggi hat sich schon geklärt, ich habe nun eine von Myste bekommen. Ps: Du kannst mich gern Sterni oder Sternchen nennen. Lg 14:19, 10. Sep. 2019 (UTC)